nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Westeros
Westeros is the second-largest landmass described in George R. R. Martin's epic series, A Song of Ice and Fire. Introduction Westeros is divided into two continents, north and south. The northern half is dominated by cold, empty forests and harsh conditions. A seven hundred foot wall seperates civilization from the northern tip, an expanse of mountainous terrain rumored to be filled with savage wildlings, grumkins, giants and worse. In the beginning of A Game of Thrones the entire mass is ruled by the Stark family, and has been for centuries. They guard against the coming of Winter. The southern continent holds six vastly different lands, each with their own ruling family. All seven kingdoms are beholden to the Baratheons, who usurped the Iron Throne from the last Dragon King. The Seven Kingdoms The Rhaesh Andahli, the land of the Andals, also called the Sunset Kingdoms. The North "Winter is coming" - Motto of the Starks The Nobles *'Stark' of Winterfell (Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North) **'Manderly' of Whiteharbor - Bannermen of the Starks **'Umber' of Last Hearth - Jon Umber, called the Greatjon; Bannerman of the Starks **'Karstark' of Karhold - Bannermen of the Starks **'Glover' of Deepwood Motte - Bannermen of the Starks **'Mormont' of Bear Island - Bannermen of the Starks **'Talhart' of Torrhen's Square - Bannermen of the Starks **'Mallister' of Seagard - Bannermen of the Starks **'Bolton' of the Dreadfort - Bannermen of the Starks Geography The Kingsroad crosses the length of the North, all the way from the Neck to the Wall at Castle Black. *Winterfell - The home of the Stark family, the ruling house of the north throughout recorded history. *Castle Cerwyn *Deepwood Motte *The Dreadfort *Karhold *Last Hearth *Oldcastle *Ramsgate - Lies on the shore of the Narrow Sea at the Broken Branch River *Widow's Watch The Barrowlands *Barrowton *Torrhen's Square The Wall *The Wall - a 300 ft wall of stone and ice that stretches from the western sea to the eastern coast. =The Night's Watch = The Night's Watch is a sworn brotherhood made up of a rogue's gallery of all the seven kingdoms. they keep watch on the Wall against a foe long forgotten. Few join the Watch by choice, most as punishment. The oath of the Night's Watch includes chastity, forswearing all other allegiences, and lifelong service. Service in the Watch is marked by cold, misery, and often lack of food and supplies. Even so, men who abandon the Watch are often killed on sight anywhere in Westeros. =Rank Structure = The Night's Watch is divided into three groups: the Builders, the Rangers, and the Stewards. The Builders are masons and carpenters, attempting to keep the wall and the occupied fortresses in one piece. The Rangers are the fighting force of the Watch. The Stewards manage the supplies and managerial tasks. The entire Watch is led by the Lord Commander. The Lord Commander is democratically elected by the Watch. Three men, the First Builder, First Ranger, and First Steward, serve to advise the Lord Commander. Each of the three fortresses under the control of the Watch also have a maester in residence. =Territory of the Watch = The Night's Watch patrols the length and breadth of the Wall. It presently holds three fortresses, Castle Black, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and the Shadow Tower. Castle Black is situated at the geographical center of the Wall, at the end of the Kingsroad. The Lord Commander is here, with 1/3 of the strength of the Watch. Eastwatch-by-the-Sea is located on the eastern end of the Wall, at the Bay of Seals. The Shadow Tower is located at the western end of the Wall, buttressed against the Wall, and a large canyon that splits the rest of the North from what lies beyond the Wall. The Night's Watch possesses all the land fifty leagues south, all the way to the Wall. It was given in two twenty-five league installments, Brandon's Gift and the New Gift. During its long history, the Watch has manned nineteen fortresses, some of which are now nothing more than collapsed ruins. *Abandoned Fortresses of the Watch **The Long Barrow - Near to Eastwatch **Greyguard - Abandoned for 200 years, and is found near the Shadow Tower. **Stonedoor - Near the Shadow Tower **Icemark **Deep Lake **The Nightfort - Was once the headquarters of the Night's Watch, and was its first castle. It was abandoned after a long history evil occurances. **Westwatch-by-the-Bridge **Sentinel Stand **Hoarfrost Hill **Queensgate - Named after Good Queen Alysanne. It was once Snowgate **Oakenshield **Woodswatch-by-the-Pool **Sable Hall **Rimegate **The Torches **Greenguard Beyond the Wall Beyond the wall lies a vicious, unyielding, unforgiving realm where nature rules uncontested. Wildlings, Giants, and worse live and die beyond the Wall, out of sight and mind of the rest of Westeros. *Whitetree *Craster's Keep *The Haunted Forest *Fist of the First Men *Storrold's Point *Hardhome *The Shivering Sea *The Gorge *The Frostfangs *Skirling Pass *The Milkwater River *The Thenn *The Antler River *The Frozen Shore *The Land of Always Winter The Neck **Greywater Watch **Moat Cailin The South King's Landing The Iron Throne The Vale "As High as Honor" - Arryn The Riverlands *Tully of Riverrun - Lord of the Riverlands, ally of the Starks **Frey of the Crossing - Bannermen of the Starks The Reach "We Light the Way" - Hightower *Oldtown - The oldest city on the continent, Oldtown is composed of a sprawling maze of buildings, and every street cobbled. The city is often enshrouded with mist, having its own harbor. **The Citadel - The only university in the known world, the Citadel is open to the public, allowing anyone, noble or common, to study there. From the talented and industrious students, novices and apprentices are selected. ***Apprentices have succeeded in proving that they have a deep knowledge in one of twenty-one subjects. They are awarded a link to begin their Maester's chain. When they have enough links to form a chain around their neck, they take their vows of chastity and forswearing all former ties. ***As newly chained Maesters they are then sent to serve in the house of one noble lord or another to spread logic and reason, learning and civilization. ***The Citadel is run by the Archmaesters: Twenty-one individuals who each possess deep, specialized knowledge. Once a year they form a conclave to judge scientific measurements and other important matters. The conclave also chooses the Grand Maester: a representative of the Citadel, who sits on the Small Council, and serves the lord sitting on the Iron Throne. The Iron Islands "We do not sow" - Greyjoy The Stormlands The Nobles "Ours is the Fury"- House Baratheon *Baratheon of the Stormlands **King Robert Baratheon **Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone **Renly Baratheon Geography The Kingswood *Haystack Hall *Felwood Shipbreaker Bay *Storm's End *Island of Tarth Sea of Dorne *Cape Wrath **Stonehelm **Rainwood **Griffin's Roost The Red Mountains Dorne "Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" - House Martell Category:Settings